NIGHT MOVES
by rmlawson78
Summary: JUST A LITTLE DEMILY ONESHOT, ALONG WITH A LITTLE SMUT. NOT RELATED TO ANYTHING, JUST RANDOM NONSENSE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!


_**JUST ANOTHER ONESHOT BECAUSE I AM BORED AND TRYING TO DECIDE ON MY NEXT DIRECTION I WANT TO TAKE EMILY AND DEREK! THIS IS ONE IS MORE FROM DEREK'S POV, HOPE YOU ENJOY! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN CM/CBS OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

_**NIGHT MOVES**_

Derek Morgan was never a man of few words, except when it came to a certain leggy brunette with looks that could kill who always kept him rendered helplessly. So when she arrived at their team get together with JJ, Garcia & Alex, let's just say he was totally taken back considering she had said nothing to him about coming state side this time.

Derek and Emily had been keeping regular Skype dates for the past year along with his casual visits across the pond & her coming state side several times, although they never really discussed what the nature of what they had been sharing was. They enjoyed each other's company on each of those visits going, doing, and vacationing together, but the one thing they teetered back and forth on was how far they would go. Between kisses that left them breathless and embraces that left an imprint lingering on their skin for days, but never pushing that moment any farther. They both knew what the other wanted, but knew that when they crossed that line there would never be any going back.

Derek knew that he wanted her more than anything, hell he saw her being with him forever, but he kept insisting that when you love something you have to set her free, & if she comes back to you then she was always yours. Although his patience was running shorter and shorter with every visit, he would almost be in a frenzy not wanting to let her go or wanting to share any of their time away from her. So when she walked in tonight without even acknowledging him, he knew something had changed he was afraid his worst thoughts where coming true…..she had met someone…..she was tired of this cat and mouse game they had been playing all these years!

Emily watched Derek seem to almost squirm by her not paying any attention to him what so ever, she loved watching him get all antsy by her ignoring him…..sometimes he was just like a little boy bidding for her attention! She watched as he got up and went to the restroom, so she figured this was the perfect time to see just how jealous she could make him.

Derek was thinking to himself what the hell had he done for her to not even say hello to him, all he got was a simple nod in his direction from her. His heart was racing and he just wanted to pull her out of their take her home to show her how he really felt. But when he stepped out towards the direction to where she had been sitting with the girls, they were gone. He looked to the bar to only see Hotch chatting with Beth, then over to the pool tables to where Rossi and Reid where playing a heated game, and that's when something shiny caught his attention. It was Garcia's shimmery green dress and not far from her was Emily with a tall dark man with his hands in places low on his woman's hips and grinding his crotch in her backside. "Oh Fuck No" he thought, what the fuck was she doing, he could feel his fist balling up, along with his heart about to jump out of his chest. That's when he felt someone put their hand on his chest holding him back from his lunged position he was seeing nothing but pure jealousy. When he realized it was Hotch who had grabbed him he tried to calm himself as much as he could, but that was a little too late. Hotch chuckled saying I take it you finally realized you need to make her yours before she is lost for good. Derek just looked at him with a stunned look, and as if noticing Hotch told him damn Morgan we all know what's between both of you, it is just you two keep ignoring it or you both know & are scared as hell to jump!

Emily kept her eyes indirectly focused on Derek, but was also trying to keep this man's wondering hands at bay that where creeping all over her. She was wondering what Hotch was saying to Derek, since she could see that pissed as hell look on his face turn into one of solemn despair. That's when she looked to Garcia and JJ both while they both chuckled saying you better go get your man before we are bailing someone out of jail! With a deep sigh, she excused herself from the man's grips saying she needed to take a break he let her go and moved on to the next person. Emily walked towards the bathroom figuring she needed to muster up the courage to do what she had original came here for, but before she closed the bathroom door she was shoved inside turned around being slammed up against the wall to only be met with the eyes of the man she loved. As she tried to catch her breath she watched as he looked at her full breast that where sitting so plump in that fitted top rise up and down. While Derek watched her breast he just wanted to bask in them, kiss them, and suckle them. She watched as he raised his eyes back up to her with the most devilish grin before he pounced on her she bit her lower lip which she knew enticed him even more.

Derek knew she was enticing him when she bit down her lip like that it always made something primal arise in him. Making him feel like he was the wolf and she was the innocent prey, although this prey was by far innocent she was a vixen sent to tear him apart if she wanted to just by looking his way. God why did this woman drive him so insane! He claimed her lips as his own while slightly begging for entrance to her mouth with his tongue, he could taste the scotch on her lips but he wanted to taste oh so much more. His hands slid down her hips towards her backside to her ass grinding her into him even more, she made a slight throaty whimper which only entranced him even more. As he made his way kissing across her jawline to her ear nibbling ever so softly, to work his way down to her rapidly pulsing point she let out a breathy whisper for him to take her home! Derek said, I do not think I can let you go I need you right now….she chuckled as she gripped each side of his face making him look straight into her eyes, saying "TAKE ME HOME"…..Derek nodded incompliance to her demand! Without saying any goodbyes they rushed out of the bar into a waiting cab.

In the cab Derek didn't give a second thought to who or what was watching when he turned back towards her only to claim her lips as his own again, she almost seemed as if she was putty in is hands until she reached for his crotch grazing her hand over it making his already stiffened appendage harden even farther. The hand he had embracing her cheek made its way down to the buttons of her low cut blouse to start undoing them just enough to see that she had on a bustier instead of a bra which only turned him on even more, God he couldn't wait to see what she had on under those skin tight jeans. Hell who was he kidding he was about to go insane with all her clothes on, little alone barely anything or nothing at all. He started kissing down her neckline to her collarbone marking her with feather light chaste kisses to the tops of both breast given each one ample attention. He wanted her jeans off of her, he wanted to feel her wet hot core, he wanted….God he couldn't even think straight she had him in such a tizzy. He was trying to breath…he was trying to assimilate what she was doing to him, her hand had already pulled his enlarged member out and was stroking it to the point of no return for him. That's when she leaned into his ear just lightly nibbling at it and whispering…."what are you going to do with me I have been a very naughty girl?" Damned this woman he thought….as he felt the rigidness ring throughout his while body, then as she licked and nibbled at the outer crest of his ear even more sending chills through him even more so that's when he exploded in her hand. As that low growl made its way through his throat he searched for her lips only encompassing them for mere seconds, when she pulled away to bring her hand to her mouth to lick away his essence that had spewed there. Holy mother of GOD…..he didn't know if he could refrain from not taking her right then and their!

What had only seemed like mere moments was actually a 20 plus minute taxi ride back to his place, he paid the driver trying to make his disarrayed self out of the taxi while he pulled her to him if not almost running to the door, she just snickered at his antics to get her inside. He fumbled with the keys while trying to kiss her at the same time, she took them out of his hand to get the job done faster as she opened the door he swooped her up with one arm around her waist, while hastily slamming the door and making his way towards the stairs. That's when she said whoa…..whoa…whoa stop right there we need to discuss something. Derek just stopped looking at her like she had just gave him the worst news ever….that's when she looked at him with both hands embracing his stumbled face giving him the most evilest smirks to say if you lose it as quick as you did in the cab this will never work between us….because DEREK MORGAN I have been waiting 7 very, very, very long years for this, & I do not want to be disappointed! Derek just looked at her in disbelief, no she didn't just read him the riot act…..without another moment's hesitation he had her thrown on his bed hovering over her like she was mere innocence and he was the devil himself.

As he kissed her neck line he let his hands fumble at finishing unbuttoning her blouse to reveal the remainder of the creamy taunt skin below the bustier. His hand roamed lower to her jeans while he kissed his way down the front of the bustier, then to unbuttoning her jeans and slowly bring them down her perfectly molded hips. She arched herself up some off the bed so he could pull them off of her, she loved the way he was paying this extra attention to her….kissing ever little part of her. As Derek kissed each side of her hips he realized that she had nothing on under her jeans which turned him on even more as he saw the neatly little trimmed strip of dark hair that he was glistening from her sex. He wanted to taste her right then and their but knew he needed to build her up to that part of the seduction he had planned. As he managed to get the remainder of her clothes off except for the bustier he started to kiss his way up her left leg trailing chaste kisses all the way up its inner length until he made his way to that glistening patch that seemed to be screaming his name.

Derek placed kisses on either side of her folds working his way to the to taste her sweet essence already encompassing him, he needed to taste more, he needed to mark her with his on need, he needed to make his own brand on her and make sure every man knew it. God he thought he must have turned into a mad man! His tongue flicked at her swollen nub, getting a rise out of her as he heard her breath catch. With one finger he slowly entered her feeling how hot and wet she was made him shutter at what it was going to feel like having her encompass him…..now it was his turn to catch his breath…..this woman was definitely going to be the death of him.

Emily felt herself coming undone as he had already been making her his with that wonderfully talented mouth and as he entered her with a second finger slowly thrusting in and out going a little deeper each time, making her breath catch even more so…..God if he could do this, what would he do to her with his manhood! She shuddered at the thought, but then again she welcomed it…..she knew he was making her his…he was marking his territory!

Derek could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers with her breathing becoming more labored he knew she was on the verge of giving him the taste he had been waiting for. As he increased the pumping action of his fingers he also increased the circular motion with his tongue and then he would graze her nub ever so slightly with his teeth to only repeat the action over again. Before he knew it her whole body started convulsing while she whimpered along with her orgasm that shuttered through her body. He lapped up her wonderfully flowing essence into everything she offered him, milking her completely with his fingers with every shudder that reverberated through her. While she was coming off her high he kissed his way back up her body to finally free her plump breast that he had so longed to touch.

Emily could feel his engorged member on her inner thigh, as she raised her other legged to wrap it around him and gently rolling her hips into him letting him know she was ripe and ready for his plucking. Almost as if he had read her mind he looked asking her if she was sure, with a slight nod and another roll of her hips she felt the thick head of his member penetrate her core. Derek grabbed her by her other thigh bringing it up close to her to open her wider, with one swift move he plunged into her hot core keeping it in place for a few brief moments so she could adjust to his size. Her whimpered plea let him know she wasn't quite just ready, as he could tell it had been sometime since she had been with anyone or that she just was not accustom to a man of his size, he hoped both were true! He slowly started to move in and out of her as she seemed to hold her breath with every reentry deeper into her she finally seemed to adjust as she wrapped both legs tightly around his backside while meeting him thrust for thrust. It only took her a short time after this for him to feel her walls start to tighten again, as she asked him with a breathy voice to go faster and deeper. He took this as a challenge as he grabbed both of her hands and threw them above her head and readjusting his position so he could get better leverage to pound into her, while with every thrust she said what sounded like beautiful words in languages he had no idea what they were.

As Emily seemed to come down from another earth shattering high she rolled her hips a little more freeing her hands to flip them over straddling him to take control of things herself. It was her turn to put the pressure on now, she slowly grinded into him making him feel the slow burn as she raked her nails down his chest to his muscled abs then as she reached back for his thighs she rolled her hips again to arch her body back to let him almost come out up to his tip then thrashed back down on him to only keep repeating this. In which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy because of the death grips he had on her hips which would surely be leaving marks. He had started to become breathy and rigid she leaned forward running the palms of her hands back up his taunt muscled stomach and to his perfectly formed chest slightly digging her nails in as she leaned forward telling him to cum with her.

Derek let one of her hips go to find that perfectly swollen nub as she rode him into complete bliss, while gently massaging it he could feel her walls clamping down hard around him her breath had become erratic, sending him into a complete frenzy. He could feel his own body becoming rigid and ablaze from her touch, as she screamed out his name repeatedly he could feel his need getting ready to explode but he wanted to watch and feel her explode in front of him once more…before he knew it her name was out of his mouth followed with a breathy "OH FUCK"…..and then all he could do was feel himself shudder into her body as she rocked back and forth on him watching him succumb to her being, which this only was the beginning to the night filled with love making and christening various areas of his house that night!

As the morning displayed across his smile ridden face he looked down seeing the woman still wrapped in his arms, with her raven locks sprawled across his chest and her arm wrapped around him tightly all he could think about was how much he never wanted this moment to end…..he wanted this to be their life from now one. Although he knew she wouldn't be here for long, he knew he needed to cherish every little night move she allowed him even if it only meant this was all he was ever going to receive from her!

_**The end**_


End file.
